Você é linda
by Priscilla Cullen
Summary: Seiya conquistou tudo o que poderia desejar. No entanto, na noite de Natal, sente que ainda não está totalmente realizado, e que pra sua felicidade ser completa, falta algo. Ou melhor, alguém.


**Você é linda!**

** Sinopse: **Seiya conquistou tudo o que poderia desejar. No entanto, na noite de Natal, sente que ainda não está totalmente realizado, e que pra sua felicidade ser completa, falta algo. Ou melhor, alguém.

**Música utilizada: **Você é linda – Caetano Veloso.

**Nota da autora: **_Após alguns anos que passei enferrujada e sem abrir o Word para escrever algo que não fosse pendências do meu trabalho, ou da faculdade, cá estou eu pra escrever uma fanfic de natal especial para os fãs de CDZ, principalmente, para os fãs de Saori e Seiya. Tentei mesclar romance, comédia, e uma pitada de ironia também nessa história, senão, não seria uma fic assinada por mim rs. Não sei se ficou bom, faz tanto tempo que não escrevo fanfics. Por isso, conto com os comentários de vocês pra isso. _

**Nota da autora 2: **_É sempre bom lembrar que CDZ não pertence a mim, eu REALMENTE não ganho dinheiro com isso, e se você não gosta do casal que vou abordar, PARE POR AQUI. Não leia se você não gosta do meu estilo, porque realmente não tenho mais saco pra aturar gente chata. Mas tirando isso eu sou muito legal viu gente? Fiquem à vontade pra escreverem pra mim. Mais explicações ao final da fic. Boa leitura!_

***.*.*.*.***

7h da manhã. Irritantemente pontual, meu relógio de cabeceira tocara me avisando que um novo dia começava e que estava na hora de me levantar. Abri os olhos lentamente, tentando não me incomodar com os raios de sol que invadiam meu quarto sem pedir licença.

Porém, resisti à forte tentação de continuar deitado, levantei, e fui direto tomar um banho numa tentativa de despertar e assim poder começar o dia. Enquanto me banhava, alguns pensamentos rolavam soltos pela minha cabeça.

Quanta coisa eu já havia passado ao lado de Saori e meus inseparáveis companheiros Shun, Ikky, Hyoga, Shiryu. Muitas vezes não sabíamos se escaparíamos com vida, se voltaríamos a nos ver novamente, se finalmente íamos poder viver nossas vidas em paz, sem a preocupação de ter que zelar pela paz da Terra.

Acredito que o que sempre nos encorajou a seguir em frente sem nada temer, foi a amizade que construímos ao longo desses anos, sem a qual, nada disso faria sentido hoje. Não consigo me imaginar longe dos meus amigos, a família que EU pude escolher, e creio que uma boa parte da minha força venha justamente daí: da imensa vontade de rever meus amigos novamente após o término das batalhas.

De fato, tudo acontece por uma razão, e, possivelmente, se eu não tivesse lutado com Shiryu na Guerra Galáctica, onde tive a oportunidade de salvar sua vida mediante súplicas de Shunrey, talvez jamais soubesse o valor da amizade de um grande amigo, a quem hoje tanto prezo, admiro, e acima de tudo, respeito como amigo, como homem, como cavaleiro que é.

Sim, nada acontece por acaso. Não foi por coincidência que conheci esses amigos, não foi à toa que nos unimos... Foi por um ideal que abraçamos e juramos proteger: defender a Terra e Atena de todos os seres malignos.

Agora, com o fim das constantes ameaças, e com a aproximação cada vez mais concreta de tempos felizes, todos os meus companheiros aproveitaram a ocasião para resolverem suas vidas. Hyoga e Shun agora trabalhavam na Fundação Graad; Shiryu voltara aos Cinco Picos e ao que parece dessa vez se acertará mesmo com Shunrey; já Ikky continua o mesmo rebelde de sempre, passa a maior parte do tempo desaparecido, e quando resolve nos visitar, não fica muito, logo arranja uma desculpa para partir de novo... E quanto a mim?

Bem, é verdade que agora eu tinha um emprego ótimo, morava num lugar bem legal de Tóquio, possuía amigos incríveis, contribuía sempre para ajudar as crianças do Orfanato Filhos das estrelas, mas aquilo não era o bastante... Sentia que faltava algo pra me completar, ou melhor: faltava _alguém. _

Saori ocupava a maior parte de meus pensamentos. Quantas vezes já tivera vontade de contar a ela como eu me sentia, do quanto eu queria que ela fosse minha, que ficássemos juntos, mas... Será que ela não acharia que é um baita atrevimento da minha parte? É incrível como é possível que eu tenha toda a coragem do mundo para enfrentar inimigos cruéis, mas perco o chão quando olho para ela. Por mais que eu lute, perco as forças ao lado de Saori. Sinto que sem ela, nada faz sentido.

_Oras, mas o que estou pensando? E se ela me chutar? _Minha mente me alertava enquanto eu saía do banho, e enxugava meu corpo ainda nu. Caso ela me rejeitasse, como eu penso que aconteceria, acho que eu não seria capaz de suportar tamanha frustração. Meu coração dilacerava, ficava apertado, pequenino dentro do peito só de pensar em Saori me dispensando, ou pior ainda: nos braços de _outro homem. _

Olhei-me no espelho, tirei algumas mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair no rosto, e após fazer a barba, encarei-me por um instante e disse numa inútil tentativa de me encorajar a revelar minhas reais intenções para Saori:

- Você é um gato. Você é O cara, olha que "tchutchuco" você é. É lógico que ela vai te querer, só se ela fosse louca, cega, demente pra não querer ter ao lado dela um cara tão charmoso, boa pinta e gostosão igual você. Então para de ser devagar, e CONTA LOGO PRA ELA antes que outro passe na sua frente, sua topeira.

Ao perceber o quanto eu estava virando patético (pra não dizer desesperado), tratei logo de me concentrar em outras coisas, e deixar Saori um pouco de lado. Eu já havia resolvido comigo mesmo que contaria tudo a ela naquela noite, então eu precisava relaxar um pouco para conseguir dizer as coisas certas quando a visse.

Vesti uma camiseta azul, uma bermuda qualquer e saí de casa.

Era véspera de Natal: a data mais festejada do ano, e como sempre, haveria uma imensa festa na mansão Kido para comemorar a data.

Saori sempre fez questão de aparecer tão linda nessas ocasiões (mesmo em fazer esforço algum para parecer linda, ela conseguia ser naturalmente)... Aquilo me machucava muito, pois sabia que somente poderia admirá-la de longe, sem nada mais poder fazer.

Andava pelas ruas em busca de algo para fazer. Era melhor sair, ver gente, espairecer, de repente tomar um saquê pra distrair a cabeça, e esquecer a mulher que se apoderou dos meus pensamentos e dos meus sentimentos sem qualquer compaixão.

A neve caía, enquanto o Sol lutava para derretê-la. Era um belo espetáculo que eu não estava com paciência para ver. Resolvi ir até o orfanato brincar com as crianças e assim quem sabe me desligar das horas que pareciam demorar a passar.

- O Seiya continua sendo o maior perna de pau de todos os tempos – ouvi um dos garotos gritar no momento que errei um pênalti.

- Ele pode ser o maior perna de pau, mas também é o maior gato de todos os tempos – disse uma das meninas que assistia ao nosso joguinho. Notei que ela ficou bem corada ao fazer tal insinuação.

- Eu gosto mais do Shiryu. Quando eu crescer vou namorar com ele – disse outra garotinha ao lado da primeira.

- Ah, você perdeu o juízo, ta precisando usar um óculos bem fundo de garrafa pra ver se você que sabe enxerga melhor. O Seiya é lindo, todo forte, musculoso, e também é o mais legal e mais poderoso de todos os cavaleiros.

Meu ego já estava começando a ir lá pro Olimpo com aquela garotinha, quando de repente alguém que eu realmente não gostaria de ver aquele dia apareceu bem diante de mim.

- Nossa, Seiya quanto sucesso você ta fazendo, hein? Pena que as mulheres que se interessam por você te fariam ir parar na cadeia se você desse bola, não é mesmo? – Julian Solo, o playboy mais "irritantemente irritante" que eu já conhecia na vida apareceu diante de mim dizendo grosserias.

- Bom dia pra você também, Solo. O que faz por aqui? – perguntei deixando de lado o joguinho de futebol. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Vim fazer uma doação especial para as crianças no dia de Natal. Tem muita criança que acaba ficando sem presente, e eu não acho que isso seja justo – ele fez uma pausa, mas logo prosseguiu - Sabe onde posso encontrar a Minu?

- Lá dentro, provavelmente deve estar ajudando Eiri ajeitar todos os detalhes finais para que tudo esteja perfeito até de noite – expliquei.

- Tá certo, então, falarei com ela. Você vai passar a noite de Natal na mansão da Saori? – Julian perguntou maroto, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Pretendo passar por lá sim, só não sei se ficarei muito tempo, por quê? – respondi como se não me importasse.

- Por nada. Imaginei que seria uma ótima oportunidade para colocarmos o assunto em dia. – olhei pra ele sem entender, afinal, que _raios _de assunto eu teria pra colocar em dia com aquele 'mané'? – É que a Saori me _convidou _para ceiar com vocês.

_Ela tinha feito o quê? Peraí volta o "DVD". Ela convidou aquele playboy metido à besta que vive babando em cima dela justamente na noite que eu havia reservado para lhe contar sobre tudo que eu sinto? Ela só pode estar tirando um barato bem grande da minha cara de otário._

Sorri sem graça na frente do playboyzinho, minha vontade era quebrar os dentes dele ali mesmo pra fazer um colar com eles e dar de presente pra Saori. Não sei quanto a ela, mas aquele presente me faria feliz. Contudo, tive que disfarçar:

- Que legal, cara, fico feliz que ela tenha te convidado, vê se aparece lá sim, hein? Vamos ficar esperando – pela carranca que ele fez, imaginei que não esperava essa resposta. Tá certo que aquela novidade tinha acabado com as minhas esperanças de falar com ela, mas não podia estabelecer regras dentro da casa de Saori e esperar que ela as seguisse. Se ela quisesse convidar o Solo, que convidasse, o que eu poderia fazer?

A seguir, Julian entregou sua doação generosa para Minu, e já estava partindo, quando esta última apareceu com uma lista gigante de tarefas para que eu fizesse. Ser o homem do pedaço tem lá suas desvantagens.

- Olha Seiya, você precisa ajudar a redecorar a Árvore de Natal, comprei enfeites novos que são lindos, precisamos embrulhar os presentes das crianças, e preparar um jantar magnífico, sem contar q precisamos terminar de montar o presépio e...(N.A: é folgada mesmo...)

- Bom, vou deixar a senhorita na presença do "Homem de aço" e vou indo embora já que não precisa de mim – Julian a interrompeu e com essas palavras se despediu.

- Tchau, hein Solo, esperamos você hoje à noite, vê se não vai faltar, pois eu ficaria muito triste – eu disse elevando a voz, pois ele já estava afastado de onde estávamos – SEU BABACA! – eu gritei quando ele já não podia mais ouvir.

Minu sorriu.

- Qual que é seu problema com esse rapaz, Seiya? – Minu perguntou enquanto pegava um papel toda cor-de-rosa para embrulhar uma boneca.

- Dá pra perceber que não gosto dele? – perguntei meio sem jeito.

- Sim, a quilômetros. Só não entendo o porquê, ele me pareceu tão gentil, sem contar que ele fez uma doação bastante generosa ao Orfanato.

- Você só diz isso porque nunca teve a chance de conviver muito mais do que dez minutos com ele – respondi tentando ajudá-la, e logo em seguida, a boneca caiu no chão, fazendo Minu rir.

- Tem a ver com o fato de ele gostar da Saori essa sua implicância com ele? – Minu perguntou de supetão.

- Não!!! – respondi com convicção – Da onde você tira essas idéias malucas, hein Minu? Imagina se eu ia me deixar levar por isso, problema dele se ele gosta dela, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, é assunto deles dois, não cabe a mim resolver, e... – Minu arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se notasse que eu estava mentindo - É, é por isso sim que não gosto dele – assumi finalmente baixando os olhos.

Aquele era um momento constrangedor. Chegou a hora, enfim: Teria de contar a Minu sobre tudo que sentia em relação a Saori, da vontade que eu tinha de ficar ao lado dela e...

- Se você ama mesmo a Saori, não devia deixar que nem ele e nem ninguém atrapalhasse.

- É?? – perguntei sem entender nada – Você não se importa?

- Não, Seiya. Dizem que "o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver", e eu sempre percebi que você só tinha olhos pra ela. E realmente acho que você não devia morrer na praia, já que chegou tão longe. Se você não tentar, nunca vai saber se ela se sente da mesma forma em relação a você.

Consenti com um gesto de cabeça. Realmente, Minu tinha razão. Eu já não conseguia mais suportar a idéia de ficar ao lado de Saori sem poder tocar a sua pele macia, envolvê-la em meus braços, protegendo-a, beijá-la como sempre quis, e fazer tudo que até então somente em meus sonhos mais íntimos eu conseguia realizar. E eu não queria mais sonhar, queria _viver_ a minha vida tendo Saori ao meu lado.

O resto da tarde passou num piscar de olhos. Quando me dei conta do horário, me despedi de Minu e das crianças. Nesse momento, senti vontade de ir até a praia caminhar um pouco. Andar na areia é sempre algo que me acalma, e me deixa relaxado.

Minu estava certa. Eu não podia mais ficar calado sufocando meus sentimentos, não podia perder a chance de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo por timidez, ou por causa de um cara entojado feito o Solo.

Eu havia comprado a Saori o mais belo presente de Natal. Toda vez que fechava meus olhos, imaginava minha deusa recebendo o presente e me agradecendo com aquela voz tão doce que só ela sabe ter, e que é capaz de me desarmar por completo. Nenhuma mulher seria capaz de ter uma voz mais doce do que a dela.

Seria capaz de tudo por ela.

_ Quando? Como fui me apaixonar tanto dessa maneira? _Justo eu? – indagava sem sucesso de obter uma resposta.

Logo, o Sol começou a se esconder, dando espaço para a Lua, o que me fez perceber que havia ficado muito tempo pensando na vida, e que precisava ir para a casa me arrumar para a festa na casa de Saori. Também precisava tomar um banho de "tranqüilidade" pra aturar aquele riquinho dos infernos cortejando a _minha _Saori.

Após sair do banho, escolhi uma camisa de manga longa vermelha (minha preferida) e uma calça cáqui. Passei o perfume que Saori havia me dado de aniversário, e dei uma última olhadela no espelho: eu estava realmente bonito, ninguém podia negar.

Num rompante, percebi que estava quase esquecendo o presente de Saori. Como eu poderia me esquecer de algo tão importante? Felizmente, percebi a tempo, e agora me dirigia à mansão Kido.

A noite estava fria, mas felizmente, não havia trânsito e a casa de Saori era pertinho da minha. Chegando lá, fui recepcionado por Tatsumi, o mordomo pentelho, que eu sabia fazer um esforço quase sobrenatural para conseguir ser simpático comigo.

- Como vai, Seiya? – ele perguntou fingindo educação.

- Muito bem – respondi logo me desvencilhando dele e observando a decoração da casa de Saori. Estava tudo muito bonito, diversos enfeites pendurados, uma diversidade incrível de comes e bebes, e muita música tocando. A árvore de Natal era enorme, parecia uma daquelas árvores vistas em shopping centers, muitíssimo bem decorada. Observei-a por alguns segundos, e logo após depositei alguns presentes embaixo dela, seguindo o exemplo de outras pessoas que já tinham feito o mesmo. Apenas guardei comigo o presente que era reservado a Saori, pois esse eu fazia questão de entregar-lhe pessoalmente.

Muitas pessoas já estavam lá, todos os nossos amigos festejavam como adolescentes quaisquer a festa de Natal que Saori prepara. No entanto, e ela, onde estaria?

Enquanto matutava comigo mesmo onde Saori poderia estar, alguns amigos vieram me cumprimentar, e conversar um pouco, pessoas que eu não via há tempos, como Hilda, Fleur, Aioria, e outros amigos que quase não vejo com muita freqüência, todos eles me cercaram para conversar comigo.

E Julian, é claro já estava lá todo animado, conversando, e bebendo algo que não pude identificar de onde o observava. Antes que ele me parasse pra "colocar o tal assunto em dia", resolvi me esquivar do grande salão onde a festa estava acontecendo, e fui dar uma volta pela casa à procura de Saori. Onde ela poderia estar?

Subitamente, lembrei qual era o lugar favorito de Saori em toda a mansão Kido, e não pensei duas vezes em ir até lá para ver se encontrava minha deusa.

O planetário ficava no topo da mansão. Era realmente um projeto muito bonito e muito bem realizado do falecido avô de Saori, e muito bem pensado também. Ter um lugar onde se possa observar as estrelas de tão perto, é algo realmente fascinante e único. E eu sabia que Saori pensava da mesma forma, e toda vez que se sentia sozinha, costumava ir para lá.

Quando entrei no planetário, avistei Saori deitada sobre um pano que usara para cobrir o chão e assim como eu suspeitava, observava as mais diversas constelações, completamente deslumbrada.

- Saori? – chamei-a num tom de voz bem baixo, para não assustá-la.

- Seiya? – Saori devolveu levantando-se rapidamente, tentando arrumar seus longos cabelos e seu vestido. Nesse momento quem ficou deslumbrado fui eu:

Saori vestia um vestido justo no tom champanhe; era justo a ponto de revelar cada sutil detalhe de seu belo corpo, enaltecendo suas formas, valorizando seus atributos naturais, porém, sem cair na vulgaridade. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo sobre os ombros, e seus olhos... Brilhavam mais do que as estrelas projetadas no céu noturno do planetário.

_**"**__**Fonte de mel**_

_** Nos olhos de gueixa**_

_** Kabuki máscara**_

_** Choque entre o azul**_

_** E o cacho de acácias**_

_** Luz das acácias**_

___**Você é mãe do sol"**_

- Desculpe se eu te assustei – murmurei ainda encantado com a beleza de Saori. É extremamente raro ver alguém com uma beleza tão delicada quanto a dela.

- Não assustou – ela respondeu docemente vindo até mim – Achei que não notariam minha falta.

- Como não? – respondi aborrecido – Sem você a festa não tem a menor graça – fiz uma breve pausa e logo continuei – Você está linda.

Ela corou com o elogio. Parece impossível de ser verdade, mas Saori ficava ainda mais bonita quando se envergonhava com algo.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu baixando os olhos timidamente - Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Intuição. Eu sempre soube o quanto você gosta de observar as estrelas, então não foi difícil ligar uma coisa a outra.

-É mesmo. Mas elas são lindas, não são? – ela respondeu virando-se novamente para observar as estrelas que enfeitavam o céu do planetário.

- Não mais do que você – disse segurando delicadamente o braço de Saori, fazendo-a voltar-se novamente para mim. Senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo quando os olhos de Saori se encontraram com os meus. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, que consegui sentir a respiração descompassada dela.

___**"A sua coisa é toda tão certa,**_

___**Beleza esperta**_

___**Você me deixa à rua deserta**_

___**Quando atravessa**_

___**E não olha pra trás." **_

- Você tirou o dia pra me deixar sem jeito – Saori respondeu daquele jeito doce que só ela sabia, ao mesmo tempo que interrompeu o transe em que nos encontrávamos. Será que Saori ao menos suspeitava que eu me derretia todo quando ela me olhava daquela forma tão cálida, e falava daquele modo tão sereno, tão meigo? Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela, para vê-la feliz.

Sorri sem jeito e disse:

- Você não vai descer? Ou pretende ficar aqui ainda? – perguntei tocando de leve sua mão.

- Pretendo ficar ainda mais um pouco – Saori respondeu devolvendo a carícia em minha mão de uma forma tímida. Aquele simples toque, um gesto tão pequeno, já me deixava todo arrepiado.

- Quer companhia? – perguntei de uma forma marota.

- É claro – ela respondeu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Saori voltou a deitar-se no pano que cobria o chão, e numa atitude um tanto ousada (e impensada também) deitei-me ao lado dela. Ela não esperava que eu fizesse isso, foi nítido pela reação dela. Como estávamos em silêncio total, podia jurar que ouvia o coração dela bater descompassado, e sua respiração, assim como a minha, estava ofegante.

- Lembro-me da última vez que estive com você debaixo de um céu estrelado – comentei relembrando o espisódio de Jamian e seus corvos. Naquele dia, pela primeiríssima vez notei o quanto Saori era importante pra mim. Só de pensar em nunca mais vê-la, eu já perdia o rumo, afinal, sem ela, minha vida não faria o menor sentido.

- Você também se lembra daquele dia? – ela perguntou virando-se para mim, e logo em seguida apoiou a cabeça com uma das mãos.

- Como poderia esquecer? Naquele dia eu percebi pela primeira vez que não poderia te perder nem para Jamian ou Shina, nem pra qualquer outra pessoa – respondi enquanto as costas da minha mão fizeram um carinho pelo rosto de Saori. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto aproveitava a carícia.

Quando meu dedo contornou seus lábios, senti um estalar de um suave beijo em minha mão.

___**"Linda e sabe viver**_

___**Você me faz feliz**_

___**Essa canção é só pra dizer **_

___**E diz**_

___**Você é linda**_

___**Mais que demais**_

___**Você é linda sim**_

___**Onda do mar do amor**_

___**Que bateu em mim"**_

- Você pensou isso enquanto me tinha nos braços? – Saori perguntou abrindo os olhos e me fitando tenuamente.

- Pensei em muitas coisas – respondi entrelaçando os dedos dela nos meus – Mas o mais importante é que a partir daquele dia percebi que não poderia mais viver longe de você, nem do seu sorriso, do seu toque – disse depositando um longo beijo na mão dela que estava entre a minha.

Saori pareceu entrar em transe, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Será que Saori sentia a mesma coisa que eu?

- Durante muito tempo eu tive dúvidas se você se arriscava tanto por Atena, ou por mim, Seiya – Saori respondeu num murmúrio enquanto tirava dos meus olhos uma mecha de cabelo que teimava sempre em cair de volta.

Entendia perfeitamente que viver como a deusa da Terra era demasiadamente duro, no entanto, Saori sempre o fez de forma corajosa, e tenho certeza que nenhuma outra mulher daria conta do recado da forma que Saori deu: sempre forte, corajosa, mas sem perder a pureza e a beleza.

___**"Você é forte**_

___**Letras e músicas**_

___**Todas as músicas**_

___**Que ainda hei de ouvir**_

___**No Abaeté **_

___**Areias e estrelas**_

___**Não são mais belas**_

___**Do que você**_

___**Mulher das estrelas**_

___**Mina de estrelas**_

___**Diga o que você quer"**_

- Foi por você que eu sempre lutei – respondi aproximando meu rosto do dela ainda mais. Já era impossível controlar o sentimento arrebatador que me movia e me impulsionava a beijar Saori. Há tanto tempo sonhava em sentir o sabor de seus beijos, que num gesto impensado, e totalmente involuntário, colei meus lábios nos dela.

Os lábios de Saori pareciam pêssegos frescos. Beijá-la foi como mergulhar em águas profundas. Houve um súbito choque quando nossos lábios se tocaram, seguido por um longo e lento deslizar de um oceano de prazer. Eu podia sentir o sabor de seu gloss de cereja, misturado com o gosto de seu beijo. Era inebriante.

Nossas línguas dançavam juntas num movimento frenético, num tom urgente e desesperado, como se há muito tempo ambos desejássemos secretamente que aquele beijo ocorresse, e agora que se tornava real, parecia ainda melhor do que era eu meus sonhos.

Aos poucos, deitei Saori por completo, e uma de minhas maos serviam de suporte para sua nuca. Saori desalinhava meus cabelos com voracidade, enquanto eu me deitava cada vez mais sobre seu corpo delicado, apertando-a cada vez mais de encontro ao meu próprio corpo, tinha urgência de senti-la cada vez mais perto.

À medida que aprofundávamos o beijo, sentia Saori estremecer meus braços, e percebi que ela gemia baixinho conforme percebia que nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Era como se tivéssemos nascidos para ficar juntos.

___**"Você é linda e sabe viver**_

___**Você me faz feliz**_

___**Esta canção é só pra dizer**_

___**E diz**_

___**Você é linda**_

___**Mais que demais**_

___**Você é linda sim **_

___**Onda do mar do amor**_

___**Que bateu em mim"**_

Quando num rompante cessamos o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, pouco a pouco, fui inclinando a cabeça para frente, roçando meus lábios de leve pelo pescoço dela, num movimento descendente. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu minha espinha, como uma corrente elétrica que não me dava a chance de pensar em mais nada que não fosse Saori. Por sua vez, ela deu um suspiro suave e inclinou a cabeça para trás, me incentivando a aprofundar minhas carícias. Sorri, olhei-a nos olhos, e beijei-a com paixão novamente.

Quando finalmente se deu conta do que fazíamos, Saori interrompeu o beijo, com a respiração completamente descompassada e ofegante. Ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, pedindo para que não falasse nada.

- Eu te amo, minha deusa – murmurei depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Você...Você está brincando comigo? – ela murmurou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Será que Saori ainda duvidava de meu amor, mesmo após ter dado a ela tantas provas de que eu a amava de verdade?

- Claro que não – respondi aborrecido – Sempre te amei, e agora não quero te perder por mais nada, meu amor – respondi soltando Saori e deitando-me ao lado dela novamente.

Ela debruçou seus dotes de deusa sobre mim e murmurou docemente:

- Eu também te amo, Seiya – e me beijou novamente, com o mesmo ardor como da primeira vez. Ao término do beijo, eu senti que havia beijado Saori desvairadamente. Não sabia definir se ela tinha feito o mesmo, mas eu tinha.

Ouvir Saori dizer que me amava havia sido o som mais belo que já tinha tido o prazer de escutar. Meu corpo estremeceu por inteiro, e me arrependi por nunca ter contado antes pra ela sobre meus sentimentos. Ela deitou no meu peito, e sua mão procurou pela minha, formando um enlace perfeito.

Num rompante, lembrei-me de Julian e do convite que ele havia dito que Saori tinha feito a ele para ir em sua festa de Natal.

- Você convidou mesmo o Solo pra vir na festa hoje? – perguntei aborrecido.

Saori riu.

- Na verdade não sei se "convidar" é a palavra certa. Julian pratiamente se convidou a vir e eu nada pude fazer pra evitar. Por que me pergunta isso?

- Por nada. Não gosto do jeito que ele te olha – respondi apertando a mão dela entre a minha.

- Que bonitinho com ciúmes – Saori respondeu divertida – Mas ele está perdendo o tempo dele porque só tenho olhos pra você – ela disse me dando um leve beijo em meus lábios. Abracei Saori e sorri satisfeito com sua resposta.

- Feliz Natal, Seiya – ela murmurou docemente.

- Feliz Natal, Saori – respondi passando meus dedos entre as mechas de seus cabelos.

___**"Gosto de ver **_

___**Você no seu ritmo**_

___**Dona do carnaval**_

___**Gosto de ter**_

___**Sentir teu estilo**_

___**Ir no seu íntimo**_

___**Nunca me faça mal"**_

Lembrei que não havia entregado a ela ainda o meu presente.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você – disse enquanto ela se levantava para me fitar melhor – retirei do bolso a caixinha que guardava e entreguei-a na mão de Saori.

Curiosa, ela abriu rapidamente, e me dei por satisfeito com sua reação.

- Mas isso é...

- Um pedido de casamento. Saori Kido você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntei acariciando o rosto dela.

- Claro que aceito – ela respondeu depois de poucos segundos com lágrimas nos olhos – Achei que esse momento não aconteceria nunca, eu devo estar sonhando – Saori disse com a voz marejada enquanto eu colocava a aliança em seu dedo.

- Se for um sonho não quero acordar nunca – murmurei beijando minha deusa novamente. Tinha que ser assim, não poderia ser de outro jeito: eu e Saori devíamos ficar juntos, tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro, e agora que eu sabia que ela também me amava, jamais deixaria que escapasse de mim.

___**"Linda**_

___**Mais que demais**_

___**Você é linda sim**_

___**Onda do mar do amor**_

___**Que bateu em mim**_

___**Você é linda **_

___**E sabe viver**_

___**Você me faz feliz"**_

- Eu te amo minha deusa, minha Saori.

**Priscilla, 17/12/1009 **

E aí o que acharam? Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo fanfics, que tenho certeza que todo mundo deve ter achado que eu to enferrujada.

Pois é, eu to de volta. Mudei de nick, retirei as fanfics antigas (na minha opinião nenhuma delas era boa o bastante para estar aqui), e recomecei do zero mesmo.

Essa história foi só um aquecimento, o Natal faz as pessoas ficarem mais sensíveis rs. No entanto, ainda assim, não sei se estou numa fase boa pra escrever sobre sentimentos. Espero que apesar disso, eu tenha conseguido passar a mensagem que eu queria. Sei que a história foi morna, mas foi só pra aquecer como eu disse lá em cima. Tem coisas um tanto inconcisas, como o Julian sendo solidário às crianças do Orfanato, a Minu parecendo esperta demais, o Seiya se achando a última coca-cola gelada do deserto, mas a proposta era essa mesma.

Quanto à música que utilizei: acho que ela representa a declaração de amor que toda mulher sonha receber um dia do cara que ama. Algumas tem a sorte de consegui-la (como eu tive um dia), foi um momento que acho que jamais esquecerei.

Acho que era só isso que eu tinha pra dizer.

Boas festas a todos ;)

Pri


End file.
